


binding of a not-legal sort

by Oparu



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: CS and DQ family friendship, Gen, fluff and found families
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-16
Updated: 2017-03-16
Packaged: 2018-10-06 01:22:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10322294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oparu/pseuds/Oparu
Summary: Emma decides Killian should perform Regina and Mal's wedding ceremony and talks him into it. Total fluff.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lenfaz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lenfaz/gifts).



> many thanks to coaldustcanary for her help. :)

“Why don’t you do it?” Emma asks, picking up a handful of chips and smirking. “I hear marriages are often performed by sea captains.”

“It’s significantly more complicated than being given carte blanche to marry happy couples just because you’re captain of a vessel. There’s paperwork, different rules in every port.” He pulls the chips closer and shoves the vegetable tray in her direction. “I have not been licensed by Storybrooke’s authority with the power to offer matrimony, legal or otherwise.”

Emma rolls her eyes and takes a carrot stick. “It doesn’t have to be legal.”

“Regina is the mayor.”

“And I doubt Maleficent has a social security number.” 

Emma says that like it means something but he has no idea. Must be like the driver’s license that allows one to steer an automobile. 

“My Mom can’t do it, she kind of took Maleficent’s kid. Regina can’t do it herself, we don’t really have a judge and ever since Maleficent became district attorney–” she trails off but he knows this. 

“She can’t really wed herself either.”

“No.” Emma munches her carrot stick then dunks it in that dreadful ‘ranch’. “I guess Archie could, but I think-” she pauses, flushing, “I think it would be nice if it was you.”

“Me.” He looks up from the burgers on the grill and raises his eyebrows. “I have no connection to either of them. Maleficent even tried to kill me. So did Regina.”

“Not in a way you’re angry about.”

“No.” He flips a burger and grins at the little dark lines on the meat. Perfect. “I suppose not. What’s a little attempted murder between friends, right?” 

Emma beams. “They’re friends. Regina’s basically family. Archie’s great, but…” she lets her words slip away again and shrugs. “It would mean a lot to me. We could do it on the ship, and have the reception on the docks.”

“They’d want that?” He doesn’t know either of them well enough to say that would be something they’d enjoy, but the _Jolly Roger_ is a special place and Maleficent loves the stars. 

“It’s a small town. I know they talked about Regina’s back yard or the park, but we could put lights up along the docks and have fireworks. Maleficent loves fireworks and we know Regina likes fireballs.”

Henry nudges his arm and looks at the burgers. “Good work.”

“Thank you.”

He grabs celery and doesn’t ruin it with ranch. Good lad. “Whatcha talking about?”

Gesturing to Emma with the tongs, he grins. “Your mother is gleefully planning your other mother’s wedding to the dragon.”

“Oh?” Henry settles down on the picnic table, watching Snow and David arrive across the park. “Anything good?”

“Yes!” Emma leans in, hoping Henry will understand. “Killian marries them, on the Jolly Roger, and then we dock, they get off the ship and we have the reception on the docks. We hang lanterns everywhere and then have fireworks over the bay. They’d love it.”

Henry grins and looks back at Killian. “A pirate wedding?”

“It’s hardly a pirate wedding just because it’s on a ship.” 

Emma and Henry both have that look and any argument he has is beside the point. He’s somehow already volunteered. 

“Why do you think they’d like that? Maybe they’d prefer not to have their wedding officiated by me.”

“You’re family,” Henry insists. “I like it. Mom was worried about getting married at the town hall, or outside and Mal, well, she still worries about scaring people, and she doesn’t scare you.” 

“She’s rather pleasant in her human form.” He sets burgers onto the table and takes another look at Snow and David. “Is this because Snow has volunteered as a monarch to perform the wedding?”

Henry and Emma share another look. 

“She did, and it’s awkward because I don’t want Maleficent to have to say no, or Regina to because they’ve been so close lately and if it was you, then–”

“Then everyone is appeased.” He shrugs. “I have performed a handfasting before. Nothing legal, mind you.” 

“See?” When Emma smiles at him like that, he would sail his ship upside down if she asked. 

“I think they’d be touched you volunteered,” Henry adds, moving the buns closer. “And it saves the trouble of the ‘she forgives you but she’s still kind of pissed you took Lily’ conversation that everyone’s been trying not to have ever since they got engaged. Trust me.”

He smiles at the lad, proud that he takes such care of his mother and future step-mother’s feelings. “All right. I shall offer my services when next I see the happy couple.” 

Emma leans over the table and kisses his cheek. “That’s the spirit, captain.” 


End file.
